


Monde virtuel

by eirame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drogue mentionnée, Détournement des techniques d'illusion, Gen, Prostitution mentionnée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Dans le quartier des plaisirs de Konoha, l'illusion est une drogue supplémentaire.





	Monde virtuel

Le soir arrivé, le marchand quitte l'hôtel où s'est installé le reste de sa compagnie, puis il se dirige vers l'ouest de Konoha. Il s'aventure hors des rues principales et des quartiers résidentiels, et il s'engage entre les deux lanternes rouges qui marquent l'entrée du quartier des plaisirs. 

La rue est entourée de basses maisons aux murs colorés, de portes d'où s'échappent des rires, des effluves de parfum, le fumet des plats divers. Sous la draperie des entrées, marquée au nom de l'établissement, des serveurs ou servantes, souriants et bien habillés, interpellent les passants, à qui ils promettent le meilleur saké, les repas les plus exotiques, ou les prostituées les mieux éduquées. Les accents des différentes régions du continent se mélangent, dans un allongement des syllabes sur le rythme faussement nonchalant des vendeurs de divertissement. 

C'est l'heure où la nuit tombante offre une excuse pour abandonner le masque de la civilité. 

Un enfant se faufile rapidement entre les jambes de la foule qui commence à grossir. Le marchand tâte aussitôt ses poches : rien ne semble avoir disparu. Peut-être est-ce juste un orphelin, payé pour faire les commissions de l'un des commerces. Peut-être est-ce un petit voleur, suffisamment débrouillard pour éviter les shinobis en civil. Il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. 

Le marchand s'arrête un instant devant le balcon d'une maison aux murs peints en rouge. Derrière la claire-voie en fines lames de bambou sont assises certaines des jeunes femmes qui y résident. Adossées sur un coussin, ou fumant élégamment une pipe au long tube, elles attendent, le regard flottant sur les passants sans jamais vraiment croiser leurs yeux. Elles sont habillées dans de riches kimonos, leurs obis nouées sur le devant, les cheveux parés de somptueuses décorations, le visage peint de poudre de riz blanche et de rouge à lèvres finement dessiné. Il sait qu'il pourra trouver à l'intérieur de plus belles femmes encore, peut-être même une de ces beautés exceptionnelles dont on murmure le nom, sans jamais être certain de pouvoir la rencontrer. Il hésite un instant. Puis il repart. 

Au comptoir d'un petit restaurant, il s'arrête pour acheter des brochettes. Il les dévore en quelques coups de dents, pendant qu'il s'aventure plus loin dans le quartier. Il déambule lentement, en essayant de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder trop longtemps sur les différentes portes. Il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser prendre dans le mouvement insistant des rabatteurs. Il cherche un signe particulier. C'est une connaissance qui lui en a parlé. Une adresse, discrète, sans serveur à l'entrée, que l'on se communique entre gens de confiance. 

Il la trouve enfin entre deux bars bruyants, où les fêtards ont convoqué des danseuses pour animer la soirée. Parmi les couleurs brillantes des établissements environnants, la draperie bleu foncé paraît étrangement sobre. L'endroit semble calme, presque désert, et il hésite. La lanterne de l'entrée est allumée, petite et sombre.

Il soulève finalement le rideau et pénètre dans un hall exigu. Derrière le comptoir, une femme d'âge incertain, discrètement maquillée, lui sourit. Des épaisseurs de son habit, il extrait un petit sac qu'il dépose avec un bruit métallique devant elle. Elle incline la tête pour le remercier, et range la bourse noire sans l'ouvrir. Puis elle le conduit vers l'autre porte et l'invite d'un geste à entrer.

Dans la salle, l'atmosphère est chaude et lourde, presque opaque, chargée des vapeurs engourdissantes qui s'échappent des nombreux brûle-parfums, où se consume un mélange d'herbes aux fragrances subtiles et entêtantes. Il distingue dans la pénombre les courtes banquettes sur lesquelles sont allongés les clients. Certains ont encore la force de se redresser sur un coude, pour tirer sur la pipe installée près de leur tête. La plupart ont déjà succombé à la torpeur profonde des drogues. 

Quelques serveurs circulent entre les demi-panneaux de bois qui isolent les fumeurs. Ils vérifient la respiration de l'un, repositionnent le torse de l'autre, réapprovisionnent le foyer d'un troisième. L'un d'entre eux s'approche du marchand en souriant. Mais il recule en faisant un signe de refus. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il retourne dans le hall et referme la porte derrière lui. 

La femme relève la tête, et le regarde d'un air légèrement interrogateur. Il se penche au-dessus du comptoir et lui murmure qu'il désire l'autre salle. Elle lui sourit, et elle lui signifie poliment qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre. Il insiste, et ajoute le nom de celui qui lui avait indiqué cette adresse. Elle sourit à nouveau et hoche la tête. Elle ne fait aucun autre geste. Il attend. Alors il sort une autre bourse de sa poche, ainsi qu'un carré de papier marqué d'un signe. Cette fois-ci, elle s'incline, regarde soigneusement le papier, vérifie le contenu du sac, puis contourne le comptoir pour le diriger vers l'un des murs. 

Elle lui prend la main en s'excusant et l'entraîne après elle à travers l'illusion. Derrière, commencent les marches d'un escalier qui le conduit au sous-sol. Une porte se trouve tout au bout. Ils entrent sans frapper.  
La pièce aux murs nus ne contient qu'un lit bas, recouvert de draps et coussins de soie. À la tête du lit, assis sur une chaise, se tient un homme habillé de vêtements sombres. Il manque un pied au bas de son pantalon noir. Son visage et ses mains sont couturés de fines cicatrices. 

Il est trop tard pour hésiter. Le marchand s'allonge sur le lit, cherche la position la plus confortable parmi les coussins. La femme lui précise qu'elle reviendra dans une heure, puis elle quitte la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. 

Le marchand ferme les yeux, mais l'homme lui demande de les rouvrir. Il voit son visage à l'envers se pencher au-dessus de lui. Un voile léger semble glisser sur ses pensées, et il se laisse emporter par l'illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous auriez du mal à me faire croire que personne ne penserait à détourner les techniques des shinobis, surtout les illusions, pour des fins plus récréatives. Et certains shinobis incapables de reprendre le service pourraient y trouver une reconversion professionnelle très lucrative.


End file.
